A number of computer-implemented drawing programs are available that allow a person to create and save graphical images. For example, Microsoft® Paint® is a widely-distributed basic drawing program that provides a few standard drawing tools for users to create images, such as freehand tools, line and shape tools, and fill tools. In addition, more advanced image-creation programs are available for advanced image editors, such as Adobe® Photoshop®, that provide advanced image editing tools, such as filtering, cropping, bitmap and vector layer editing, and shadowing.